


By That Kiss, An Endless Bliss

by Onlymystory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First kiss fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: "Now a soft kiss – Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss.”Or Buck gets tired of waiting for Eddie to make the first move.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 256





	By That Kiss, An Endless Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a paraphrase of Keats, the summary is the full quote. There's a tweak of a quote from The Old Guard tucked in here.  
> Sometimes, you just gotta write a little fluff ya know?

“Think you’ll ever start dating again, Eddie?” asks Chimney, apropos of nothing as they're all relaxing between calls.

Eddie hesitates. There’s only one person he wants to date and that’s never going to happen. Not with all the baggage that comes with Eddie and his history. “I’m not really what most people are looking for,” he says in answer. “Between a kid and the job and the ptsd...anything else I have to offer isn’t enough.” He wishes it was, but it wasn’t for Shannon, and he wasn’t enough for his parents and he’ll never manage to be enough for Buck. 

“I love you,” Buck blurts out. 

Eddie turns, puzzled. “I love you too, Buck. Um, so anyway,”

“No, I mean I’m in love with you,” corrects Buck.

You could hear a pin drop in the station, everyone gone quiet and staring at the two of them. “You? You’re in love with me?” asks Eddie. He has to have heard that wrong. This is Buck and he’s kind and gorgeous and far too perfect to be with Eddie.

Buck just nods and starts to push himself off the bench in that slow, sprawling way he has that somehow takes up the whole room. Eddie’s never really been able to keep his eyes off him when he does that. Well, Eddie’s never really been able to keep his eyes off Buck anyway. “I have been for a while,” Buck is saying to him. “And I didn’t say anything, because I thought it needed to come from you, because you have Christopher and because of Shannon, and I didn’t want to put pressure on you.”

“Plus it’d be super embarrassing if he wasn’t into guys,” mutters Chimney, who’s promptly shushed by Hen and Bobby.

“Nah, I knew that wasn’t a problem,” snickers Buck, his tone teasing and his eyes darkening as he shifts his body towards Eddie. He’s not really walking so much as prowling in Eddie’s direction, like some sort of jungle cat sneaking up on its prey. “I’m well acquainted with the difference between a friend complimenting an outfit and what it looks like when someone just wants to peel the clothes right back off. Eddie looks like the latter. A lot. And like he wants to use his teeth.”

He’s closer now, and Eddie feels frozen, perilous with the thought that everything he’s ever wanted is coming towards him and he’s terrified that he’ll mess this up.

“But you never would’ve said anything,” continues Buck. “I kept trying to prove I wasn’t going to go anywhere, but it was never about me…”

Buck’s so close now that Eddie can feel the body heat radiating off him, can’t tear his eyes away, not that he wants to. “You deserve to be happy, Buck,” he protests softly, not knowing how to add the bits about not having all these extra responsibilities.

“You make me happy,” whispers Buck. His hands are on Eddie’s waist, sliding up his torso. 

Eddie feels like he’s on fire. “I’m not enough.”

“You’re not  _ enough _ ,” Buck argues fiercely. “You are my everything, Eddie Diaz. You are my all and you are more.”

Buck’s hands are cupping Eddie’s face now and Eddie wants and he wants and he  _ wants  _ and before he can figure out how to ask for it, Buck’s leaning in, his lips a little rough against Eddie’s as they meet. His hands hold them steady and his eyes hold Eddie’s heart in place and Eddie sighs against him. 

Buck kisses him again and if the first kiss held them steady on the ground, this one lets him soar. 


End file.
